Trent's Got the Chalk
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Trent's cousin Rudy and his best friend Penny are coming to visit Cartoon Network City for the next couple of days. Will they be able to fit in and be good friends and what are they hiding when Jo can smell magic chalk dust on Rudy?


Cindy was with her friends over at the cafe, having a good time on a Saturday.

"Chug, chug, chug, chug!" the others chanted.

"I'm gonna beat you, Eddy!" Cindy challenged.

"In your dreams, Cin!" Eddy laughed.

Zoey handed two root beer floats to their table and walked off. Cindy took a deep breath and chugged against Eddy.

"Hey, Trent," Brianna noticed her boyfriend seemed to be staring off into space. "Is something the matter?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry," Trent replied. "It's just that my cousin Rudy is coming to the city for a couple of days while his parents are gone for their second honeymoon."

"He's not a brat, is he?" Brianna asked.

"No, not really, I just don't know what to do with him..." Trent shrugged. "I haven't met him since he was a baby."

"Well, Elvis, if he's anything like Sarah, he's gonna be visiting Painsville," Jo said before cracking her knuckles. "Cindy knows that place very well."

Cindy gulped and nodded nervously. "I'm a regular visitor..."

"I don't think he'll be a brat though," Trent said. "Uncle Joe's really funny for a weird guy and Aunt Millie's really sweet, she always kisses me and hugs me tight though whenever I see her."

"Well, if he acts up, you know where to find me." Jo reminded.

"In Justine's bedroom." Duncan muttered.

Duncan and Eddy then shared a laugh. Jo whacked both of them which then made Eddy choke on his root beer float.

"Oww, what did we do?!" Eddy and Duncan groaned.

Jo folded her arms with a scowl.

"I won!" Cindy cheered, then held her head. "OW! **BRAIN FREEZE!** "

"That's not fair, Jo made me lose!" Eddy glared at her.

"Maybe you're just unlucky." Jo scoffed.

Eddy folded his arms.

"So, Trent, when does this cousin of yours come?" Brianna then asked as she gave an ice pack to Cindy for her ice cream headache.

"Any minute now," Trent replied. "I told Aunt Millie to drop him off here."

"Well, that kid bettr behave himself..." Jo folded her arms.

* * *

Meanwhile, a family car with a couple up front were listening to a special song on the radio.

"Oh, it's our song, remember?" Joe smiled to his wife. "It was playing on our high school dance when we realized we were meant to be together."

"Oh, my, how can I forget?" Millie smiled to her husband. "Now Rudy, I want you to be on your best behavior for your cousin while we are gone."

"Yes, Mom..." Rudy replied.

"Thanks for inviting me along, Mr. and Mrs. Tabootie." Penny said.

"Hey, anything for Rudy's best friend." Joe smiled to her.

"Soon to be girlfriend." Millie smirked.

Rudy blushed to that. "Just friends, Mom."

"'Welcome to Cartoon Network City'," Penny read the sign aloud in amazement. "Wow, this place is big!"

"It's bigger than Chalk Zone." Rudy whispered to her.

"Indeed." Penny quietly agreed.

"Well here we are," Joe stopped the car. "Now you two be good and stay out of trouble."

"We will." Rudy and Penny promised.

* * *

The car doors then opened to let Rudy and Penny out as they then collected their stuff for the weekend.

"Say hi to your Aunt Diane for me, Rudy." Millie smiled.

"I will, Mom!" Rudy smiled and waved with Penny. "Have a good time!"

"Hey, Elvis, is that your cousin?" Jo asked once she saw a young boy out the window.

"Huh?" Trent looked with her. "Oh, yeah, it is."

"Maybe I should give him my own personal welcome." Jo said before showing her fangs.

" **NO, JO!** " the others yelled out.

"Why not?" Jo asked.

"Give him a chance, if he's nice, we have nothing to worry about, but if he's mean, you can scare the snot out of him." cindy promised.

"Fine, but he gets three strikes from me and he's out," Jo snarled out a warning. "I don't care what Elvis says."

"Understood." Cindy gulped in return.

Jo roughly patted her on the head.

"So I won the root beer float contest, do I get some sort of reward?" Cindy asked Zoey.

"Yeah," Zoey smiled. "A free dessert of your choice."

"Yay!" Cindy cheered.

Zoey handed her a dessert menu.

"I haven't been this excited since Uncle Penn took me to England!" Cindy beamed as she took the menu.


End file.
